Coming Back From Pain
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Companion fic to The Fiersome Chronicles. When Zenna loses her older brother Elias in a dragon raid, her world is shattered. And it's up to her best friend Hiccup to help her put the pieces back together. Will Hiccup find a way in time? Or will he lose his last remaining friend too? Rated T for some violence and one scary suicide attempt.
1. Numb

**Hi guys, GuardianDragon98 here with a little special side story to The Fiersome Chronicles.**

**Now as you all know, Zenna's older brother, Elias, died in a dragon raid that occurred a few years before the first HTTYD film. And Zenna took his death pretty hard…**

**I realized that I needed a little side fic to show you guys how hard she really took it and how her friendship with Hiccup had evolved during that tough time.**

**So I give you…this.**

**Disclaimer Note: All rights to HTTYD go to its respective owners and I own nothing.**

**Coming Back from Pain**

**Chapter 1: Numb**

_Numb_

That's what 12 year old Zenna Fiersome felt when she saw her parents' anguished faces and her older brother Elias' battle sticks and black horned helmet, without their owner. It didn't take a genius to know what had happened to the spirited 13 year old Fiersome boy. The dragons had just left and the acrid smell of smoke still hung in the air. Outside the Fiersome household, Vikings were cleaning up wreckage, helping the injured and either quietly or loudly bewailing their losses.

In Zenna's house, there was nothing but thick and heavy silence.

Then the small whimper came from Zenna, followed by a sob and then, a loud wail of pain. The young girl fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she cried. Her crying pattern was irregular. First, she'd cry softly, stifle her sobs and then, scream loudly. Gothi, the village elder, tried to comfort her but Zenna just screamed at her and continued to wail.

"Zenna, my dear…" Henna whispered as she and her husband, Edgar, made a move to comfortingly wrap their daughter in their loving embrace. Zenna merely whimpered and scrambled to her feet before running upstairs.

"Zenna love, wait!" Edgar shouted after her but Henna held him back. Tears trickling down her face, Henna shook her head. They had to leave their daughter alone to grieve…for now.

Zenna had stopped crying and was now lying on her bed on her side, curled into a tiny ball, unable to look at Elias' empty bed. She looked at her family's shield portrait and then realized that she couldn't bear to look at it either so she threw a blanket over herself. Tears still continued to well up in her violet eyes and roll down her cheeks. The young girl stayed like this for Odin knows how long until she ran out of tears to cry out.

'_Eli…why…? Why did you have to leave me…? Why? Why? WHY?_' Zenna thought miserably. Then, she heard footsteps approaching, probably her Mom and Dad…

"Zen…?"

It was Hiccup.

Zenna felt someone sit by her on the bed and a small hand touch her blanket covered form but made no sound and made no move to get up. So she just kept still and quiet while Hiccup murmured soothingly to her.

"I know you're hurting, Zen. It hurts for me too…Elias was the best…and he was my best friend too…" the 12 year old Haddock said in a small voice. He found the place where Zenna's arm was and gently patted it.

"We're gonna get through this, Zen…We're gonna get through this _together._" Hiccup whispered to her. That's when Zenna lowered the blanket just a bit to look at her best friend. Hiccup's emerald green eyes were also puffy and red, indicating that he had cried too but his expression was one of bravery.

"_We're gonna be okay._" Hiccup said firmly. "Promise?" Zenna whispered brokenly. Hiccup gently brushed away a small tear from her tear stained face. "_Promise._" Hiccup whispered back.

Zenna sniffed and closed her eyes to try to get some sleep. Hiccup stroked her head comfortingly and softly hummed lullabies to her until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Good night, Zenna…" Hiccup said softly and kissed his best friend's forehead.

If the young boy had just looked, he would've seen his father silently watching him along with Zenna's parents. The three adults quickly went downstairs before Hiccup could notice.

"I'm sorry for your loss…He was a great warrior, your son." Stoick said to Henna and Edgar. Henna silently nodded, tears streaming down her face. Edgar then clasped Stoick's hand in his. "My daughter…is blessed to have your son as her friend." He said gratefully just as Hiccup had come downstairs.

"It's time to go, Hiccup. We've got a full day tomorrow." Stoick told his son. "Okay, Dad." Hiccup nodded before looking at Zenna's parents.

"Dad…if Eli's funeral is going to be tomorrow, can I stay beside Zenna during the whole thing?"

It felt strange for Hiccup to request for this. Whenever there was a funeral, he made sure to keep a respectable distance from the mourners. Partially because he was afraid he would make them even more upset and partially because he was afraid he could even mess up the funeral by accident.

But now, Hiccup wanted to be by someone grieving because he was grieving as well…

Elias, along with Zenna, had been his best friend for life. He was like a big brother to Hiccup. He had protected him from bullies like Snotlout and the Twins, gave him great tips and tricks on how to fend for himself in his own special way, made him laugh with Zen with his silly pranks and jokes and taught him so much. Now that he was gone…it felt like Hiccup had lost a really important part of himself.

Before Stoick could even answer his son, Henna swept the boy up in a hug. "Of course, Hiccup. It would make us feel so much better if you do that." She said lovingly.

Nodding sheepishly, Hiccup asked to be put down and then went back home with his father. Later that night, Hiccup prayed to the gods, '_Please let Zenna be okay…Please help me find a way to make her smile again…_' and also fell into a dreamless sleep.

**This chapter is a bit suckish, I admit. Updating schedule is pretty random for this, I apologize but I have priorities to attend to.**

**But please feel free to read and review. Those two things make me happy.**


	2. Grieve

**Chapter Two is here! And once again, I apologize for my random updating schedule. School can be such a downer.**

**Also, please wish me luck on August 17. It's my big college entrance exam and I'm starting my Mega Study today all the way till August 16. Please pray for me, fellow Fan Fiction writers and readers. This exam is going to determine the start of my journey into becoming a writer (I'm planning on taking Creative Writing as my college course) so I really gotta pass this!**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD and DreamWorks has all right to it.**

**Chapter 2: Grieve**

"No! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

Zenna woke up the next day screaming and crying. It was a miracle she didn't wake the whole village. But she _did _wake up her mother and father, who both came running up the stairs into her room in a panic.

"Zenna, it's okay…It's okay love…It was just a nightmare…just a little nightmare…" Henna murmured comfortingly as she embraced her daughter. "Nothing's going to happen to you, Zenna…We're here…" Edgar soothingly brushed Zenna's unruly bangs away from her face.

Zenna sniffled, wiped her eyes and eventually calmed down. But her face still showed great agony.

Her nightmare wasn't just some bad dream. It was reality.

Her brother was dead…

Breakfast was quiet and so were the family's preparations for the funeral. Zenna wore one of her brother's black tunics. The familiar smell of her brother comforted the young girl a bit, even though the tunic was rather loose on her. Honestly, it was like an oversized dress for Zenna but she didn't care. She then hesitantly picked up her brother's worn battle sticks. Running her thumb across the polished wood, Zenna wondered if they would be put on the funeral pyre today along with Elias' helmet.

"They're yours now, Zen." Edgar's voice interrupted Zenna's thoughts. The violet eyed girl looked up at her father. "Elias would want you to have them. He told us so himself." Edgar knelt down to see eye-to-eye with his daughter and continued. "Use them well, love. Carry on the fight for your brother." He said, his eyes just as sad as hers.

"Yes, Dad…" Zenna replied in a small voice.

Then her mother came down with a bouquet of flowers. Henna smiled sadly at her daughter and lovingly stroked her cheek. "It's time to go." She said softly.

Without another word, the Fiersome family left their house to go to the docks.

There was already a large crowd of Vikings gathered around. Aside from Elias, two warriors had also perished in battle last night. Some were silently mourning while others were loudly wailing. Zenna felt tears welling up again but fought them back. She couldn't break now. Not when so many people were here…

"Zen!" "Hey, Zenna!" "Fiersome!" Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins rushed up to the 12 year old girl.

"We heard about Elias…" Tuffnut said first.

"And it's horrible…" Ruffnut added.

"We are so sorry…" Fishlegs said in condolence.

"Are you okay?" Snotlout then asked.

Zenna just stared at them with a blank expression when Astrid came over. "Come on, guys. Let's leave her alone. She needs it." She said curtly before sadly looking at the Fiersome girl.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said before herding her friends away from Zenna.

Zenna watched them go into the crowd, unable to cry, scream or even move. Sure her friends meant their condolences but the way they were acting…it made her feel even worse about Elias' death. To them, it was as if her brother was just a war casualty. To her and her Mom and Dad, Elias was an important piece to their family puzzle that was now missing the important piece. Zenna felt completely broken and lost. She didn't know what to do now…

'_Why did it have to be you, Eli…? Why couldn't it have been ME?_' she thought gloomily as she joined her parents at the front. Elias' funeral pyre was going to be the last to be sent out. Zenna glanced at the white sheet covering her brother's ashes. From what she heard, the dragon had burnt Elias so badly that all that was left of him was a pile of ashes. Zenna felt somewhat relieved that it wasn't a body under that sheet. If she had to see her brother's charred corpse, not only would she completely break down, she would probably get sick.

Zenna then felt someone's hand hold hers. Looking at her right, Zenna saw Hiccup standing right beside her. The 12 year old boy was also wearing black and had a solemn expression. Hiccup gently squeezed Zenna's hand in order to reassure her. Zenna didn't say anything but did manage a small nod. The two best friends stayed like that for the entire proceedings of the two other slain warriors. But when it was time for Elias' funeral pyre to be sent out to sea, Zenna had to join her parents in shooting the flaming arrows to ensure her brother's safe passage into Valhalla.

Hands shaking, Zenna took hold of her bow and notched a burning arrow. But when it was her turn to fire, Zenna found herself unable to move. She remained standing still, much to everyone else's confusion.

"Zenna dear…you have to let it loose now, love…" Henna whispered to her. Zenna could only stare straight ahead at the glowing dot in the distance that was her brother's ship.

"Zenna, please…you have to do this…" Edgar whispered, his heart breaking even more along with his wife's at their daughter's state.

Zenna felt her hands shake even more and her body started trembling. Tears she had tried to fight back now came cascading down her cheeks. Vikings in the crowd began to murmur. How could the brave, strong and fierce Zenna Fiersome be crying?

"Is she okay?" Fishlegs whispered. "Beats us." Ruffnut and Tuffnut shrugged. "She better hurry along…Her arrow's gonna burn up completely." Snotlout whispered. Astrid could only watch with a pitiful face.

"I can't do it…I'm sorry, Eli…I just can't…" Zenna whimpered quietly. She was just about to throw her bow and arrow away when suddenly a pair of hands gently placed themselves over hers. Zenna then saw Hiccup take his place behind her.

"We'll do it…_together._" He softly whispered in her ear. Zenna held back her tears and nodded weakly. Guiding Zenna's hands, Hiccup aimed for the funeral pyre.

'_Good-bye, Elias…Good-bye, big brother…I'll miss you…_' Hiccup thought and he and Zenna fired. The arrow hit its mark and with that, the funeral was over.

Henna and Edgar left to talk with Stoick and Gobber. Seeing how devastated Zenna was, Stoick had advised them that it was best to leave their daughter alone for a while. Everyone else quickly and quietly left.

Only Zenna and Hiccup stayed behind, watching the funeral pyres slowly disappear into the waves.

"Zen…" Hiccup began to say when Zenna abruptly turned around and began to leave. Zenna didn't want to be around Hiccup right now. She was starting to cry again and she did _not _want him to see her cry. Everyone else had already seen her cry today…she didn't want anyone to see her grieving in public again.

Just when Zenna was about to decide to just run home, Hiccup reached out for her hand, grabbed it and pulled her into his arms. Zenna was stunned as Hiccup held her close.

"Zen, I want you to listen to me…No matter what…No matter how hard things will be, _I will never, not ever, leave you._ I'll stay by your side no matter what, Zen. You won't be alone. We'll get through this together…_We're gonna be okay_."

At these words, Hiccup began to shed a few tears himself. Then he felt Zenna wrap her arms around his neck as he embraced her. He felt tears soaking his tunic and he knew that Zenna was crying again.

"We're gonna be okay…We're gonna be okay…" he whispered to her soothingly over and over again as he gently rubbed circles around Zenna's back. Zenna could only just remain in her best friend's embrace, silently mourning her and her best friend's loss.

**My update on Riders and Defenders of Berk MAY be a week after my entrance exam. I'm really sorry but my studies are currently my top priority.**


	3. Hiccup Snaps

**I'm baaaaccckkkk :D**

**College entrance exam pushed me to my mental limits but I survived! Now all I gotta do is wait for the results. While I'm doing that, I'm back to doing what I love: Writing for you guys **

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD and DreamWorks Animation has all the rights to it.**

**Chapter 3: Hiccup Snaps**

Zenna wandered aimlessly around the village, a faraway look in her eyes. It's been three days since Elias' funeral; and she was still stuck in wallowing in grief. She hadn't been able to sleep well because she kept having the same recurring nightmare of seeing her brother die right in front of her every night, rarely ate anything and absolutely refused to talk to anyone. Zenna's parents were already at both of their wits' end to get their daughter to go back to her usual self but to no avail. Even when Hiccup was around, Zenna acted like he wasn't even there and just kept her mouth shut. She didn't make eye contact even when the boy got all up in her face and didn't smile.

Eventually, Zenna isolated herself from everyone. Mostly keeping to herself, Zenna just wandered around Berk in places where people rarely went to. But on this day, Zenna chose to go to the bad part of the village where local thugs lived: a place nobody else in Berk wanted to go for fear of being stripped of their valuables and dignity.

"Hey!" a shout made Zenna turn her head. A gang of thugs, led by a muscular Viking teen with dirty blond hair and a scarred cheek, were headed her way. Yet, Zenna didn't even run and just stayed there with a blank look on her face.

"You're trespassing, you slut! Get your stupid face out of here before we kick your ass!" the leader threatened her.

Zenna just blinked at him.

"Dude, this girl's gotta be deaf!" a thug jeered. "And stupid!" another joined in, making the gang roar with laughter. Zenna just stared at them and made no move to leave.

"Alright, that's it! You asked for it, slut!" the gang leader shouted, feeling like Zenna was messing with him.

The thug's fist headed for her face was the next thing Zenna saw.

"Snotlout, just leave me alone! You and the Twins have already beaten my lunch out! I've had enough!" Hiccup yelled to his pursuers as he ran for his life. Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were right behind him with Astrid and Fishlegs tailing them.

"Snotlout, just leave Hiccup alone!" Astrid yelled, irked at the trio's antics and also annoyed at Hiccup's inability to fight back. They'd been running around for a while now. By the time Snotlout and the Twins caught up with Hiccup, Fishlegs had realized that they had crossed into the danger zone: the thug territory.

"Um, guys…" the chubby Ingerman said meekly as he and Astrid watched Snotlout corner Hiccup and grabbed him by the front of his tunic.

"Punch him!" Ruffnut shouted.

"Kick him!" Tuffnut shouted as well.

"Punch him _and _kick him!" they then both shouted excitedly.

Snotlout smirked and made a fist. Hiccup nervously gulped and shut his eyes tight. Oh, he was toast…

"Aaaahhhhh!" a shrill scream suddenly split the air, making the six Vikings stop whatever they were doing. That's when they all realized that they were in thug territory.

And Hiccup instantly recognized the scream.

"ZENNA!" wriggling out of Snotlout's grasp, Hiccup took off in the direction of his best friend's scream and left the others standing in a daze.

Astrid was the first to snap out of it.

"We gotta follow him! He's gonna get creamed by those thugs!" she alerted the others. Not wanting to argue, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins followed her.

"You should've stayed away, girl. Now you're gonna get what you deserve." The gang leader grinned maliciously as he and his cronies pinned Zenna down.

Zenna thrashed about in an attempt to break free but was held down all the more. She moaned weakly. She'd taken a beating. Punches to her face, kicks to her abdomen…she wanted to fight back but…she just couldn't and just let the gang beat her until she was barely conscious.

'_I'm pathetic…I'm pathetic and weak…Eli, I've failed you…I'm sorry…_' Zenna thought miserably as she watched through half-closed eyes as the gang leader prepared to finish her off.

That's when Hiccup arrived on the scene. His emerald green eyes widened in horror…and then, flashed with anger.

That was it.

This was the final straw.

He could take getting beaten up by anyone. But when Zenna was the one taking the beating…Hiccup drew the line.

In short, something in Hiccup…**snapped**.

Taking his knife out, Hiccup charged into the fray. Screaming, the 12 year old, scrawny Viking teen brandished his knife in the air, landing hits on some unfortunate thugs' arms and faces as well as shoved the thugs pinning Zenna down.

"Whoa! Who's this?!" the gang leader yelped. "Leave her ALONE!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs and in an angry frenzy, slashed the gang leader's face and drew blood.

Screaming, the gang leader retreated along with his thugs. Panting heavily, Hiccup pocketed his knife, not bothering to wipe the blade clean of blood. A small moan of pain redirected his attention back to Zenna, who was lying on the ground in a heap.

"Zen…" Hiccup whimpered and helped the girl sit up. Zenna had a bruise under her right cheek and her nose was bleeding. Whimpering, Zenna tried to stand up but sank to her feet. Already so weak, Zenna lost consciousness in Hiccup's arms. "Zen! Zen! Wake up!" Hiccup yelped frantically. When Zenna didn't respond, Hiccup began to panic.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw Snotlout, the Twins, Fishlegs and Astrid…looking at him with completely shocked faces.

"Please help me…She's hurt…Please help me help Zen…" Hiccup said pleadingly. Astrid looked at Snotlout expectantly and with a slight glare. Not wanting to face Astrid's wrath, Snotlout went over and picked Zenna up. The young girl moaned and stirred but didn't wake up.

"The Twins and I'll go alert Gothi and Zen's parents." Fishlegs volunteered. Quickly, the three volunteers left. Astrid and Snotlout accompanied Hiccup on the brisk run home. All the way, while Hiccup worriedly fussed over Zenna, Snotlout and Astrid kept looking at each other.

Hiccup didn't know this…but they had witnessed _everything._

You can imagine how terrified Henna and Edgar were when they heard of what happened. Gothi immediately attended to Zenna while Stoick ordered a search party to scour the thug territory to look for the gang of thugs who beat Zenna up.

"They'll be shipped off. Zenna won't have to worry about getting jumped again, I assure you Hiccup." Gobber had told the boy when he had absolutely refused to leave Zenna's bedside. Hiccup nodded grimly and then turned back to Zenna, who was still unconscious. "You hear that, Zen? They won't ever hurt you again." He whispered, gently stroking her cheek.

Outside of Gothi's hut, the other five Viking kids were discussing about Hiccup-and his brave act.

"Did you see the way his eyes turned animal?" Tuffnut asked in a slightly awed tone.

"I know. It was scary…but awesome too! He was waving his knife around like it was a sword!" Ruffnut exclaimed, only to be shushed by Astrid.

"I never thought Hiccup could get so violent…He's always so calm and collected. But what happened earlier…it was like he had +_200 _strength, agility and speed." Fishlegs said in his nerdy dialect.

Then Snotlout said something that shocked them all. "From now on, we'll only call him names. No more beating up Hiccup." He said solemnly.

The Twins were shocked, but when they remembered how Hiccup had fought earlier, agreed to it.

Astrid, needless to say, was shocked, confused and amazed at the same time.

Hiccup had fought off an entire gang of thugs all by himself. And not just any gang, but the gang of _Haggar the Cutthroat_. Their gang was the most notorious gang of thugs in Berk, always committing crimes of theft, rape and attempted murder. They were older than the kids and were stronger in all ways.

And Hiccup had beaten them-single-handedly just to protect Zenna…

**I'm sorry for my absence. And sorry for not posting a warning on how intense this chapter was.**

**Read and review whenever and whatever you like.**


	4. Worry

**Another update for this story! And I promise that I'll have "Alvin and the Outcasts" posted on Riders and Defenders of Berk next week.**

**In the meantime, I apologize for this pretty lame chapter. The next chapters will be more intense…and expect some angst and friendship fluff scenes between Hiccup and Zenna.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD in any way or any form. DreamWorks has all the rights to it.**

**Chapter 4: Worry **

"_**Eli! Eli! Eli, where are you?!" Zenna screamed as she ran through the burning village. Dragons swooped down, barely missing her. The smoke burned Zenna's lungs and the ashes stung her eyes yet she kept running. She had to find her brother.**_

_**Finally, Zenna spotted a familiar black helmet in the haze. Elias was bravely facing a Monstrous Nightmare. The Stoker Class dragon was hissing angrily like the mad serpent it was, its entire body cloaked in flames.**_

"_**Ha! Bring it on, scaled challenger! I'm ready to face your awesome wrath!" Elias shouted in defiance and raised his sticks up high.**_

"_**ELI!" Zenna yelled and broke into a run towards him. Elias turned around and his blue eyes widened. That was also when the Monstrous Nightmare unleashed its lethal flame.**_

_**Her brother's body catching fire was the last thing Zenna saw before everything went white…**_

Zenna woke up with a gasp. Then she realized that it was all just a nightmare…

Looking around, she realized that she was at Gothi's hut. Her whole body suddenly throbbed and she remembered the brawl at thug territory.

'_How long was I out? The last thing I remember was Hiccup…_' she managed to think before a small noise caught her attention. Hiccup was resting his head near hers, sound asleep. When Zenna moved her hand so it could rest on his head, Hiccup opened his eyes.

Hiccup's face immediately broke out into a wide grin.

"Zen! Oh Thank Thor, you're awake! I was so scared and so worried!" he exclaimed and, ever so gently, wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck.

Zenna was still aching all over and whimpered. Hiccup quickly drew back from her. "S-sorry, Zen!" he stuttered, afraid that he had hurt her.

Zenna just sighed and drew the covers over herself. She just felt so ashamed of herself. She'd let herself get beaten up and didn't even try to defend herself.

Even worse…she let her best friend risk getting hurt too.

Hiccup looked at Zenna worriedly. "Zen?" he said softly, reaching out to touch her. "…Go…away…" Zenna mumbled, her voice thick with tears.

"But Zen…" Hiccup began to protest. "Leave…me…alone…" Zenna whimpered, curling into a ball. At that moment, Zenna's parents and Stoick came in with Gothi.

"Gothi says that Zenna can go home, son." Stoick informed Hiccup who sighed and nodded. Zenna quietly crawled out of bed and limped over to her parents.

"Hey there, love…" Edgar lovingly ruffled Zenna's black hair. "Let's go home, sweetheart. That sounds nice, right?" Henna gently kissed Zenna on the cheek. The 12 year old girl didn't say anything, much to everyone's worry. "We'll take it from here, Hiccup." Edgar told the boy before getting down to see eye-to-eye with him.

"And…_thank you for saving my daughter._" He whispered gratefully. Hiccup was shocked to be thanked like this, but nodded.

Without another word, the Fiersome family left.

"Will Zenna be okay, Dad?" Hiccup had asked his father that night. Stoick sighed tiredly upon seeing how worried his son was again. "Zenna is a strong lass, son. She can handle this on her own." He told him reassuringly. Hiccup looked at his father like he was crazy.

"How can you guys say that? You don't know what she's going through." He argued. "Well, you don't either." Stoick said, rather surprised that his son would say something like that. "Yes, I do. Elias was my brother too, Dad. And Zenna and I have lost him." Hiccup said, feeling profoundly hurt. Before Stoick could even get another word in edgewise, Hiccup went up to his room. Looking out his window, Hiccup saw Zenna's house in the distance.

'_Zen, I hope you're okay…_' he thought worriedly. Hiccup went to bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

Meanwhile at Zenna's house, Henna and Edgar were in the family room and in complete distress. "Edgar, this is too much…Zenna won't talk to us or even look at us. We're losing her too…" Henna wept, tears running down her face. Edgar sighed heavily. "We have to try to bring her back, Henna. We can't just give up now…She needs us now more than ever." He said comfortingly.

Wiping her eyes dry, Henna nodded. Edgar decided to go upstairs to check on Zenna while his wife cleaned up. Carefully, Edgar opened his daughter's room's door just a crack. Zenna was sleeping, the covers drawn up to her chest.

"Is she asleep?" Henna whispered as she came up. Edgar nodded and they both quietly entered the room. Both parents saw the empty bed beside Zenna's and their hearts sank, remembering that they didn't need it anymore.

"I'll get rid of it first thing tomorrow…I just didn't have time today to do it…" Edgar sighed, still unable to fully comprehend that his son was gone. "It's understandable, love…We've all been too busy…" Henna sighed, brushing Zenna's bangs away from her face.

Suddenly Zenna stirred in her sleep. "E-Eli…" she whimpered, tears slipping out of her closed eyes and flowing down her face. Both Henna and Edgar looked at each other sadly. "Oh, Zen…" Henna said softly and kissed the young girl's forehead. Edgar gently patted Zenna's head in an attempt to comfort her.

When they were sure that Zenna was somewhat calm again, both parents turned in for the night.

**I'll try harder to post some better chapters. Just need time to think of something good…as well as make sure I manage my time wisely between school and writing.**

**Later ;)**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	5. Broken

**Prepare…for major angst.**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD.**

**Chapter 5: Broken**

A week passed, followed by two, then three…and Zenna just kept getting worse.

If you had seen Zenna during these three weeks, you would've thought you were looking at a ghost. Zenna was considerably a lot thinner now and her normally vibrant violet eyes had lost their spark. Her skin had taken a sickly looking pallor and she had dark circles under her eyes from all those sleepless nights as well as her refusal to go outside.

Everyone tried everything but to no avail for Zenna had completely shut herself out from all of them.

Her parents were already stressed out to the max trying to make her feel better. Henna and Edgar often lacked sleep due to their great worry for their daughter, who seemed to get worse with each passing day.

Stoick had been hoping the young warrior would snap out of it soon but was now worried as well. Now he could see why his son had been worried from the very start when he and Zenna lost Elias.

Gobber didn't seem so cheerful anymore as he worked in the forge because he didn't see Zenna anymore. The young girl was usually always stopping by to hang out with Hiccup while he worked and always had a good joke for the both of them and now she was rarely seen.

The other Viking teens were getting pretty worried too. Zenna was a pretty great friend and they always had fun whenever she hung out with them. Even though she preferred to be with Hiccup, Zenna always had a good idea for a game or a thrill when she decided to hang with Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

But of all the people in Berk who were affected by Zenna's depression, Hiccup was the most affected.

Every day he would show up to check on Zenna and try to convince her to come out and hang out, only to get the cold shoulder. It wasn't long until Zenna had resorted to locking her door and closing her window so she wouldn't see him. Poor Hiccup went to sleep crying for his best friend for three weeks straight. He hated seeing Zenna like this, it was all wrong. All he wanted was for his best friend to go back to her usual self, to see her smiling and happy again…

Just when they all thought things couldn't possibly worsen…everything _did _get worse.

"STOICK! STOICK, PLEASE HELP US!"

Those terrified screams woke the Chief and his son up from their sleep. Going downstairs and opening the door, Stoick was greeted by a terrified looking Henna and equally terrified looking Edgar.

"Henna, Edgar, what brings you two here so late at night?" Stoick asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes just as Hiccup made his way downstairs yawning sleepily.

"It's Zenna! She snuck out of the house! Edgar and I can't find her anywhere! Our sweet little girl's gone missing!" Henna wailed. "Stoick, please help us…Our dear daughter…!" Edgar pleaded.

Stoick quickly put on his helmet and fur cloak. "I'll wake up Gobber and organize a search party. You two stay here with Hiccup." Saying this, Stoick turned around only to find the back door to the house wide open!

Which meant…

"Hiccup! Son!" Stoick ran out of the house and frantically looked around. No small, scrawny 12 year old in sight…

Hiccup ignored the cold and the fact that he wasn't wearing any boots as he ran here and there, shouting Zenna's name as loud as he could.

"Zeeeennn! Zen, where are you?!" the 12 year old boy hollered. Panic and fear filled Hiccup's bones. Where could Zenna be? Had she completely lost it that she just decided to disappear? Hiccup certainly hoped not!

"Zenna…where are you…? Please Zen, come back…" Hiccup whimpered as he wandered about, getting lost himself. Suddenly he saw a flash of raven black hair headed through the brush in the direction of one of Berk's cliffs.

"Zenna…? Zen! Zen! Zeeennn!" Hiccup yelled as he gave chase.

Zenna kept putting one foot in front of the other until she was at the very edge of the cliff. Looking down, the 12 year old Fiersome could see the jagged rocks jutting out of the swirling ocean waves…a most perfect way to get yourself killed.

And that was exactly what Zenna had in mind.

Her whole life had been shattered the day her dear big brother died. Now, Zenna couldn't really see what point there was in living. All she had to do now was to jump, put herself out of her misery…and she'll be with Eli again.

'_Just one more step off this cliff, Eli…I'll be with you soon…_' Zenna thought calmly and closed her eyes. She was ready for this. There was no going back now…

She was just about to take that last step when…

"ZENNA, NO!"

Startled, Zenna spun around to see Hiccup running towards her! Then she lost her balance, causing her to lose her footing!

"AAAAHHHH!" Zenna screamed as she tumbled backwards. This was it…It was all over…

Hiccup felt his heartbeat accelerate as he saw his best friend fall backward. Quick as a Night Fury going at its top speed, he launched himself forward and just managed to grab Zenna's hand as the part of the cliff she was standing on crumbled. Zenna kept screaming and Hiccup knew he had to calm her down so he could pull her up without too many complications.

But he had to do it fast. The cliff wasn't probably gonna handle their combined weight for too long!

"Zen, just don't let go! I'm right here, Zen, don't worry I'm gonna get you out of there! Just don't let go of my hand!" he shouted frantically as he heard the distinct sound of solid ground heaving underneath his feet. He had to hurry!

Using all the strength he had, Hiccup heaved with all his might…and finally, got Zenna pulled up. Zenna was breathing heavily and rapidly, indicating that she was having a hyperventilating attack.

"Zenna, snap out of it!" Hiccup yelled at her. But Zenna kept on hyperventilating until Hiccup did something that shocked both him and Zenna.

"For the love of Thor, Zen, get ahold of yourself!" Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs and then…_SLAP!_

Zenna snapped out of it and slowly put a hand to the angry red mark on her left cheek, where Hiccup had slapped her. Hiccup gasped in horror at what he had done. He had just slapped his best friend in the face! Oh Odin, what had he done?!

One look at Zenna's stunned and terrified face said it all.

"Z-Zen…I-I'm sorry…I d-didn't mean to…" Hiccup stammered out, unsure of what to say next. Zenna's face then went back to being neutral. It was almost as if she had completely forgotten about everything and had gone back to being locked away in her dark, sad thoughts.

Hiccup's heart sank.

"Zen…?" he whispered, reaching out to touch her. Zenna didn't even react. She just stared at Hiccup with a blank look on her face. Hiccup felt tears well up in his eyes. He had done this.

_He had broken his best friend…_

"Zenna, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Hiccup sobbed as he hugged the young girl, tears running down his face. And Zenna didn't even hug him back. Her face was completely free of tears and emotions.

Zenna was officially…_broken._

**I apologize if this chapter seems rushed. And…yeah, you guys can launch your deadly attacks (AKA your reviews) on me now.**


	6. Drastic Measures

**The story continues! I hope you guys find this chapter satisfying. And my update for Riders and Defenders of Berk will most likely be on Monday. Sorry if I haven't been working on that story. School's been pretty hectic and this story…well, I've taken quite a liking to it so I've been really focusing on this.**

**Don't worry, I won't abandon any of my stories I promise!**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD. All rights go to its respective owners.**

**Chapter 6: Drastic Measures**

Hiccup soon calmed down and let go of Zenna. Looking around, Hiccup could see that it was deep into the night and the clouds had blocked out the moon. It was too dark for them to go walk around.

"Come on, Zen…We need to find shelter…" he murmured softly. Zenna stood up and looked at Hiccup with yet another blank expression on her face. Sighing, Hiccup gently took her hand and walked her away from the cliff.

That's when he heard voices.

"Hiccup! Zenna! Where are you?"

Soon, torch lights could be seen headed the duo's way. Hiccup felt an overwhelming surge of relief.

"Let's go home, Zen…" he told the silent violet eyed girl. Zenna just stared straight ahead at the lights. Hiccup decided to just shut up and held her hand until his Dad and Zenna's parents came, along with Gobber and the rest of the village.

"Zenna!" Edgar and Henna quickly rushed over and scooped up their child in a hug. "You had us so worried, sweetie…Are you okay?" Henna whispered, only to get a blank stare from her daughter.

The villagers began to look at each other in confusion. Why wasn't Zenna responding?

"Zenna love…Are you okay?" Edgar asked slowly. Zenna just stared back at him.

"She must be exhausted. The best thing to do now is to take her home so she could rest. I'll…I'll take her to Gothi tomorrow, if you'd like." Gobber offered, seeing how tired the girl was.

Henna and Edgar nodded and, with their still silent daughter, left for the village along with the others. Hiccup, Gobber and Stoick were the only ones left there by the cliff. Stoick then fixed a stern gaze on Hiccup, who shrank back in fear of his father's anger.

"Son, what were you thinking running off like that? And look! Your feet are all bruised!" Stoick said, fussing over the young teen. Hiccup just looked at his Dad with teary eyes and said nothing.

"Hiccup…" Stoick said softly upon seeing the child's tearstained face.

"I hurt Zen, Dad…It's my fault she's broken…" Hiccup began to sob again, small tears running down his face. "Don't go blaming yourself on this son, it wasn't…" Stoick managed to say before Hiccup fiercely shook his head.

"It _was _my fault, Dad! Zen's completely messed up because of me! I was just trying to help her! She was about to commit _suicide_, Dad! I helped her up the cliff when she suddenly slipped but then she started hyperventilating, then I tried to calm her down and then I…I…I slapped her in the face, Dad…I hurt her…I hurt my best friend…" Hiccup choked out before bursting into tears, tears streaming down his face with renewed vigor.

Stoick was at a loss for words and unsteadily looked at Gobber, who silently pointed with his hook at the cliff not far away from the three of them. Stoick visibly paled once he realized that the young Fiersome had snuck out of her home to commit such a terrifying act. Looking at his son as he sobbed, Stoick couldn't help but feel a sense of great pride for his son. He really cared about the young girl so much that he was ready to risk everything for her…

"Son, it's alright…It's alright, Hiccup…Hush now…" Stoick murmured soothingly as he took his son into his arms. Hiccup's small sobs soon ceased and he gazed up at his Dad's face with watery eyes.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt her, Hiccup. And I understand why you reacted like that. You were afraid that she was going to hurt herself, weren't you?" he asked the boy as they made their way back home. "Uh huh…I was s-scared that…that I was gonna lose Zen too…Eli's already gone, Dad…If I lost Zenna…I don't know what I'd do…" Hiccup whimpered.

Gobber had been quietly listening to the young boy and decided to talk once they had reached the Haddock house. "Well you did the right thing trying to literally slap some sense into her, lad. Taking away your own life is a terrible thing. And I'm sure that Zenna will come to her senses eventually. You just need to have faith in her." He told the boy, reassuringly ruffling his hair. Hiccup smiled a bit. "Thanks Gobber." He said in a small voice as his mentor hobbled home.

Stoick put Hiccup to bed once he had bandaged his feet. "No more sneaking out tonight. Okay, son?" he said as he tucked Hiccup in. "Yes, Dad…" Hiccup said quietly. Stoick sighed and gently patted his son's head before leaving to go get some sleep.

Hiccup, on the other hand, sat up in his bed and looked up at the stars. Suddenly seeing a shooting star streak across the sky, Hiccup closed his eyes and wished with all his might.

'_Please, please, please…Please help me make Zenna happy again. Please help me bring my best friend back…_' he thought wearily before he fell asleep, dreaming of spending time with Zenna who was smiling and laughing again with him.

The next morning, at Hiccup's insistence, Stoick accompanied the Fiersomes to Gothi's with Gobber. While Gobber and Zenna's parents went inside the elder's hut with Zenna, Hiccup and Stoick stayed outside. Stoick curiously watched as Hiccup took out from his vest a small stuffed wolf cub and hugged it to his chest.

"What's that?" he raised a bushy eyebrow at the boy. "This is Wolfy. Zenna and Eli gave him to me on my tenth birthday." Hiccup explained, smiling a bit as he remembered that day. It was the best birthday of his entire life…

(Hiccup's Flashback)

"Okay now…open your eyes, Hiccup!" _Elias told the then ten year old Hiccup. Opening his eyes, Hiccup saw an old black furred stuffed wolf cub in his hands that had green glass eyes and a green ribbon tied around its neck. Smiling, Hiccup cuddled the stuffed animal close to him. It looked like it had had several owners before but smelled fresh and clean. Probably newly washed, he supposed._

"This here is _Wolfy_. He's the official Fiersome family protector. Eli and I have shared him ever since we were born. Whenever one of us is scared or lonely, Wolfy is always there to make us feel better." _Zenna chirped as Hiccup ran his fingers through the stuffed wolf cub's soft black fur. _"You're letting me keep him?" _Hiccup had asked, his eyes wide with amazement. _"Of course you goofy, little Fishbone! He protects family and _you're _family." _Elias laughed and ruffled Hiccup's hair. _

"Thanks Eli, Zen…This is the best birthday present ever!" _Hiccup giggled as he hugged Wolfy, feeling eternally grateful for this wonderful gift from his wonderful best friends in the whole, wide world…_

"I think Zenna needs Wolfy now more than I do, Dad. That's why I'm giving him back to her." Hiccup explained to his father. Stoick was about to remark on how childish this whole stuffed animal business was when Gobber came out with Zenna's parents, the three of them all looking extremely worried.

"How's Zen?" Hiccup immediately asked. The old blacksmith sighed and put his hand to chin. "Well…the good news is that Zenna finished her breakfast this morning and ate the food Gothi prepared for her so that solves her refusal to eating problem. But…" he managed to say before trailing off.

"But…?" Hiccup asked warily, hugging Wolfy even tighter.

Henna and Edgar decided that it was their turn to break the news to the boy.

"Zenna's gonna have to stay with Gothi for a while, Hiccup." Henna said gently. "What…?" Hiccup squeaked in shock. "It's so that she can be closely watched so she won't hurt herself. We heard from Gobber…about last night." Edgar said, the last part of his sentence in a low whisper.

Hiccup looked at his Dad, who nodded gravely as he took in the news.

"It's for Zen's own good, Hiccup. Gothi checked her out pretty well and wrote her findings down in the sand. Worst case of depression she's ever seen…Poor lass…" Gobber sighed, shaking his head.

Hiccup took a moment to let this sink in as well as to come up with an idea. Call him clingy, but there was no way he was gonna leave Zenna to suffer alone like this. Positive with his decision, Hiccup faced his father with a determined look on his face.

"Dad, I wanna move in with Zen."

**Read and review whenever and whatever you want. They make me happy **


	7. Roommates

**Another update! And this one will make your fluff meter go up!**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Chapter 7: Roommates**

No matter how many times Stoick refused, Hiccup kept on nagging and nagging and nagging his Dad. Gobber, Edgar and Henna watched as father and son argued.

"Hiccup, you can't just move in with Zenna. Like Gobber said, she needs to be watched by Gothi." Stoick reasoned with his son. "Well I can help Gothi watch her. I'm not leaving Zenna, Dad." Hiccup said firmly. "This is something that Zenna needs to deal with on her own, son. You can't do anything to help her now. She's too far gone into her depression." Stoick said firmly.

"That's the point! She's too depressed now and she needs help! Dad, please let me move in with Zenna! She needs me! Please, Dad, _please!_" Hiccup exclaimed, already losing his patience. Stoick was startled by his son's outburst and couldn't say anything. Neither could Gobber, Henna and Edgar. Hiccup squeezed Wolfy to his chest and looked up at his father, his emerald green eyes pleading along with the rest of him.

"Zenna needs me, Dad…Please let me do this…" he whispered. A small tap from behind got the boy's attention along with the adults. Hiccup turned around to see Gothi standing behind him, a gentle smile on her face. Using her staff, Gothi wrote runes down in the sandy floor in front of her house. Hiccup looked at the runes curiously as Gobber translated.

"Mm-hmmm…Ah…I see…" the blacksmith murmured thoughtfully. "What's she saying?" Henna asked. Gobber turned to Stoick and Zenna's parents.

"She says that if Hiccup wants to move in, it's fine with her. He just needs to go get some of his clothes now and then he'll be all set to move in." Gobber said, slightly surprised. Stoick and Zenna's parents were stunned while Hiccup was ecstatic. "Can I go see Zenna? I wanna give her something." the 12 year old asked Gothi. The elder put a hand to her chin and wrote down more runes.

"She says it's okay. But…you have to be careful. Zenna's pretty high strung right now. Anything too loud can frighten her at the moment, Hiccup, so you have to be gentle with her." Gobber translated slowly. Hiccup nodded gravely and quietly followed Gothi inside.

Zenna was sitting at the small dining table in the center of the small den, staring down at her lap. Her dull violet eyes briefly looked up before dropping their gaze again when the elder came in along with Hiccup. Biting his lip nervously, Hiccup carefully approached the 12 year old girl and stood beside her. What he wouldn't give to throw his arms around Zen now and hug her until she was better! But Hiccup knew that he had to be careful now. He didn't wanna scare Zenna and make her feel worse…

"Hi Zenna…I've got you something…" he said softly as he gently placed Wolfy on Zenna's lap. The girl stared at the stuffed wolf cub for a few minutes not doing anything before she slowly held it in her hands, her fingers slowly running through the plush black fur. Hiccup felt a tiny spark of hope in his chest as Zenna looked at him.

"Wolfy misses you and I thought…maybe you'd like him back so he could keep you company while you're here, Zen…" Hiccup whispered to her. Zenna looked at Hiccup with a blank expression but didn't turn away, much to his relief.

"I'm…I'm also gonna stay here too…I can bring my drawing stuff, some of my inventions and my violin so we won't be bored…I can even bring along your lute and some of your books if you like…Is that okay with you, Zen?" Hiccup asked timidly. Gothi watched closely, hoping that Zenna would respond.

And she did.

Zenna didn't say anything but did nod her head at Hiccup. A simple bob of the head, but it made Gothi relieved and Hiccup happy. Hiccup smiled widely and then, with much gentleness, gave Zenna a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll come back later with our stuff and we can be roommates, Zen…Don't worry, we're gonna be okay…" Hiccup whispered before he left.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to pack. He quickly placed some of his clothes in a small bag along with his charcoal pencils, books and small gears and inventions of his. He also made sure that his violin was in its small case. As he and his father went back to Gothi's house that afternoon, Hiccup made sure to stop for a while to pick some small wildflowers for Zenna. Stoick couldn't help but smile at his son's thoughtfulness. Villagers curiously watched as their Chief and his son walked, but asked no questions. They all thought that perhaps the two were going on a father son trip. But Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins were curious. They continued watching Hiccup until they could no longer see him and his father.

"Where do you think he's going?" Fishlegs asked. "Beats me. What Hiccup does and where he goes is his business." Snotlout shrugged, losing interest rather quickly. "Maybe they're going dragon hunting." Ruffnut guessed. "No fair! We wanna go dragon hunting too!" Tuffnut whined. Astrid rolled her eyes. Yet, she was still intrigued. Hiccup looked like he was headed somewhere to stay overnight. Could he be staying with Zenna? She wasn't very sure…

Then when the Chief returned to his house without Hiccup that evening, someone had found something out and told everyone. Hiccup was staying at Gothi's with Zenna until she snapped out of her depression. The news quickly spread around Berk and pretty soon, everyone was quietly gossiping about the relationship between the Chief's son and Zenna. Instead of finding it odd, everyone found it rather sweet. For a runty screw up, Hiccup was rather loyal and caring towards a friend. Soon, rumors began to spread that Hiccup and Zenna were probably a couple now.

And believe it or not, all this happened on the exact same day when Hiccup decided to move in at Gothi's. Berk is a pretty small island so rumors spread pretty quickly.

The remaining five Viking teens now passed by Gothi's house perched high above the village and looked at each other.

"I wonder how Zen's doing…" Astrid said, deep in thought. "She's probably feeling better now that her _boyfriend's _there with her." Snotlout said teasingly before receiving a scolding look from Fishlegs. "Wait, so are they going out now?" Tuffnut asked dumbly. "When did you guys find out about this?" Ruffnut asked, also as dumb as her twin.

"This evening, you idiots!" Astrid snapped before deciding that they all went home.

Hiccup sighed as he climbed into the bed Gothi had prepared for him. Today had been filled with nothing but quiet. Zenna's parents had dropped off some of Zenna's clothes, her books as well as her lute before leaving to get some well deserved rest. After that, Hiccup began his mission to help Zenna get back to her old self.

First, he had tried to get Zen to play some music with him with his violin and her lute. Zenna merely held her instrument in her hands and didn't pluck a single chord so Hiccup decided to entertain her and Gothi by playing a few musical pieces on his violin. Gothi smiled in admiration of the boy's talent. Zenna, once again, had a blank look on her face but paid attention as Hiccup played.

Then, Hiccup got a bit luckier when he brought out his charcoal pencils. Gothi had given them some paper and the two of them drew pictures. Hiccup drew a portrait of Zenna wearing a dress with her beautiful smile and a crown of flowers on her head. Zenna had drawn, much to Hiccup's worry, a picture of her sadly trying to reach Elias who was up in Valhalla. It wasn't exactly the kind of progress he wanted, but Hiccup was glad that Zenna was starting to show some response.

As nighttime approached, Hiccup showed Zenna a new invention of his: a toy sheep with small wheels and then read to her. All through that, Zenna still remained stone faced.

"Oh Odin, _please _let my best friend get better soon…" Hiccup prayed before falling asleep. He was asleep for just a short while when he heard sobs coming from Zenna's room, which was right next to him. Quickly, Hiccup got out of bed and swiftly tiptoed over to Zenna's room. He found the young girl swimming in the bed covers, crying in her sleep.

Hiccup quickly went to her bedside and tried to wake her up. "Zenna, it's okay…It's okay…" Hiccup whispered to her. But Zenna stayed asleep and kept crying. Not really knowing what to do now, Hiccup decided to just climb into bed with Zenna. Cradling Zenna's trembling body close to him, Hiccup began to sing…

_**Have no fear my dear**_

_**For I am right here**_

_**Close your eyes and sleep**_

_**Dream and do not weep**_

_**In my arms you're safe and warm**_

_**I'll protect you from all harm**_

_**Have no fear my dear**_

_**For I am right here**_

By the time Hiccup had finished singing, Zenna had calmed down and was now snuggled close to him. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hiccup gently stroked his sleeping best friend's cheek. Zenna stirred slightly and snuggled closer to Hiccup. "Goodnight, Zen. Sweet dreams…" Hiccup whispered, softly kissing the top of her head before falling asleep.

Unbeknownst to Hiccup, Gothi had been watching him handle the situation. The elder smiled as she watched the two friends sleep. She knew, just knew, that the hard times for Zenna would soon be over. As long as his best friend was still sad, Hiccup was going to do everything he could to make everything better again for Zenna.

**I came up with the lullaby myself ;)**

**And yeah, I decided to add here that Hiccup knows how to play the violin while Zenna plays the lute. Don't worry, you'll get to read more about their musical talent in a later chapter, I promise.**

**Until then, peace out ;)**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	8. A Small Breakthrough

**Another update! Sorry if this chapter's more of a filler than a chapter. School is once again giving me problems so my updates will be a bit sporadic for a while. Don't worry, I make sure to work a little on all my stories every day. In the meantime, enjoy!**

**Note: All rights to HTTYD goes to its respective owners.**

**Chapter 8: A Small Breakthrough**

Zenna woke up that morning to Hiccup's arms gently wrapped around her. Bewildered, she looked up at Hiccup's sleeping face and wondered how he got there. Then she figured that she must've had another nightmare last night and Hiccup had climbed into her bed to comfort her.

'_Great…Now I've driven my best friend to do __this! __I'm officially the weakest of the weak and most pathetic of the pathetic…But…_' Zenna thought before deciding not to wake the boy up and just stayed there wrapped in his embrace.

Zenna was way too embarrassed to say it out loud, but she found herself feeling safe being in Hiccup's arms. Before she had only two boys in her life who always made her feel safe and sound.

First, was her brother who had now gone to Valhalla…

Second, was Eret who she had to say goodbye to when she moved to Berk with her family four years ago…

Now…it was Hiccup who made her feel safe and sound. His presence alone was enough to keep Zenna calm and quiet. And his arms may be wiry and twig like, but they were strong and unbreakable to Zenna.

Sighing softly, Zenna snuggled closer to Hiccup and breathed in his sweet, smoky scent that always reminded her of cinnamon and fell back asleep.

Hiccup woke up a few minutes later to find Zenna smiling in her sleep. The young boy's heart did a little dance in his chest as he gazed at his best friend's sweet smile. This was a significant breakthrough, Zenna was beginning to smile again!

Smiling until his cheeks hurt, Hiccup gently kissed the top of Zenna's head. As always, Zenna's hair smelled like fresh flowers which Hiccup really liked. He couldn't deny the fact that the 12 year old Fiersome girl was really beautiful.

'_I may like Astrid more, but I think Zenna's really pretty…Any guy who would be her boyfriend's going to be the luckiest guy in the world…_' Hiccup thought before whispering in Zenna's ear, "We're going to be okay, Zen…" and once again, fell asleep.

**Once again, I am sorry for how short this chapter is…**


	9. Pulled Back Down Again

**This is one long chapter. And well…this is going to make you guys either like my current style of angst writing or hate me for getting your hopes up…Yeah, I don't even really know what I'm saying right now so I'm just gonna let your reviews speak to me.**

**Note: I don't own HTTYD and DreamWorks Animation has all the rights to it.**

**Chapter 9: Pulled Back Down Again**

That morning at Gothi's, things were getting slightly better. Zenna still didn't talk, but she was now maintaining eye contact with Hiccup and Gothi as well as being a bit more expressive. Her blank expression was replaced with small smiles and slight frowns now, much to Hiccup and Gothi's delight.

"Here Zen, I got this for you." Hiccup grinned as he gave Zenna a flower to tuck behind her ear. The young Fiersome girl smiled slightly as Hiccup tucked the flower (_which was, by the way, an orchid-one of her favorite flowers in the whole world_) behind her right ear and busied herself with reading one of her books.

Morning came and went. Zenna's parents and Stoick came to visit later that afternoon.

"How are you, love?" Henna asked. Zenna shrugged but hugged her. "You think you're ready to go home now, Zen?" Edgar asked hopefully. Once again, Zenna just shrugged and hugged him. Gothi drew in some runes which Stoick managed to translate. "She's starting to respond, which is good. But it's best to keep her away from any things or places that could trigger her depression. For now, it's best that Zenna stays here." The Chief carefully explained.

Gothi nodded and patted Hiccup's shoulder. "Can I still stay here, Dad?" Hiccup asked his father. Stoick looked at Zenna, who seemed to be doing a bit better now that his son was here and nodded.

"Yes!" Hiccup whooped before going to play a melody for Zenna on his violin. To his delight, Zenna pulled out her lute and played with him. The adults watched as the two young ones played. Henna and Edgar were close to crying tears of joy when they saw their daughter smile as she plucked her lute's chords and her music blended with Hiccup's. Stoick couldn't help but beam at his son with pride as Hiccup played his violin with such fervor and focus, the music as beautiful as a song coming from the Valkyries.

When the two friends finished, the adults applauded and praised them. "Thank you! Thank you! You're all too kind." Hiccup giggled as he and Zenna bowed to their little audience.

Shortly after lunch, Stoick and Zenna's parents had to leave. Hiccup and Zenna spent their free time on reading, drawing and playing their instruments. Later that afternoon, Zenna was now wistfully looking out the window. Hiccup noticed this and looked questioningly at Gothi, who smiled and motioned with her staff to the door.

"Do you wanna go outside, Zen?" Hiccup asked. Zenna nodded. She'd been wanting to go outside of Gothi's house for a while now and feel the sun on her face. "We'll be back in a short while, Gothi!" Hiccup chirped as he led Zenna out the door.

For a while, Hiccup and Zenna walked about the village in silence. Zenna still didn't say a word but was walking with a bit of a spring in her step. She smiled at the villagers as they waved hello and was in good spirits. Hiccup was also feeling very happy, seeing how his best friend was getting better. Stopping by the forge, Hiccup told Gobber of the improvement while Zenna lingered outside the forge and soaked up some of the afternoon sunshine.

"She's smiling again, Gobber! That means Zenna's getting better!" Hiccup said excitedly. "She's getting better thanks to you, lad! You must be feeling very proud of yourself." Gobber chuckled as he worked on a mace. "I don't see why I have to be proud of myself. I'm just doing what any good best friend would do…" Hiccup said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Suddenly, a horn was heard and everything just went quiet.

Hiccup looked at Gobber, confused. The blacksmith put the mace down and his cheerful expression suddenly turned grim as he left the forge. Hiccup quietly followed him outside. He saw the people lined along the sides, looking relieved, angry and scared all at the same time. Hiccup spotted Zenna in the crowd and saw that she was staring straight ahead, her face once again devoid of emotion. Worried, Hiccup went over to her and squeezed her hand.

That's when he saw what had made Zenna go rigid.

Haggard the Cutthroat and his gang were being marched to the docks where they were to board a ship and be shipped off to the great unknown, never to be seen again.

'_Serves them right…Anybody who'll so much as lay a finger on Zenna ought to be shipped off and punished…_' Hiccup thought angrily. When Haggard and his gang passed by Zenna and Hiccup, the two best friends got a good look at Haggard's scarred face as well as the various scars littering his gang mates' arms and faces, all courtesy of Hiccup and his knife.

"Well, look who we have here. The slut and her bodyguard. Looks like we won't be seeing you two ever again." Haggard snickered, making his fellow gang members crack up. Zenna gulped as Haggard locked eyes with her. She could feel dread and fear filling her insides as the notorious gang leader stared her down like an animal stalking its prey.

"You're pathetic, slut. You make your bodyguard fight your battles for you. I bet you made your brother fight your battles too and that's why he died-_because of you._" Haggard growled.

The crowd gasped at such harsh words while Zenna looked down at her boots, wishing that she could just turn invisible now.

Hiccup glared daggers, swords, hammers, spears and any other kind of Viking weaponry at Haggard. "_Don't ever talk to her like that ever again._" He threatened in an icy tone that sent shivers down the spines of whoever heard him. Haggard merely smirked. "Today's your lucky day, runt. My gang and I are being shipped off so you won't have to worry about us ever again." He laughed before he and his gang, who were still snickering, were marched on to the docks.

Hiccup looked to where Zenna had been standing beside him earlier, only to find her gone! Silently freaking out, Hiccup looked around until he spotted Zenna running in the direction of the woods. Not bothering to even notice all the looks he was getting from the villagers because of his threat earlier, Hiccup took off after Zenna.

'_Pathetic…'_

'_Make your bodyguard fight your battles for you…'_

'_Made your brother fight your battles…'_

_That's why he died…'_

'_Because of you…'_

'_Because of you…'_

'_Because of __**you**__.'_

These thoughts kept hammering themselves into Zenna's head as she ran to the forest. The poor girl felt tears stream down her face but didn't care to wipe them away. She was just feeling so wound up with sadness, fear, anger and guilt so much that she just wanted to just burst into an explosion of emotions. Finally after what seemed like an eternity of running, Zenna found herself in an unfamiliar part of the forest and discovered that she was lost. Sobbing quietly, Zenna wandered around in circles.

Suddenly the sound of wing beats from above caught Zenna's attention. Looking up, Zenna saw a Monstrous Nightmare soaring overhead and quickly took cover behind some trees. The dragon looked angry and was looking for a way to blow off steam. When it spotted the niche of trees where Zenna was also hiding behind, the Monstrous Nightmare roared, flamed up and shot out a plume of fire! Zenna screamed and quickly got out of there just as the treetops were ignited. But when she saw the burning trees, Zenna just froze in place. Her already fragile mind mistook the trees for burning bodies and the young girl thought she was seeing her brother die again right before her very eyes!

Unable to fully voice out her terror, Zenna just screamed and screamed and screamed. Her screams reached Hiccup, who wasn't far behind her. Not wasting a second, Hiccup ran as fast as his legs could carry him until he came upon Zenna screaming as a bunch of trees burned down. Luckily, the Monstrous Nightmare had quickly left when it had done its flame shooting business and didn't notice Zenna.

But that still didn't stop Zenna's imagination from conjuring up terrifying images of her brother being burned to ash.

"Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaaaaahhhhh! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Zenna shrieked, frozen to her spot on the ground. Hiccup quickly shielded her from the sight of the trees on fire and hugged her tightly.

"Zen, it's okay…They're just trees…It's okay, Zen…It's okay…It's okay…" Hiccup whispered soothingly into Zenna's ear. After a few minutes of screaming and another few minutes of hyperventilating and being calmed down, Zenna went limp in Hiccup's arms. But to the boy's worry, she was still conscious but had now reverted back to her old, unresponsive and expressionless state.

"Oh no…Zen, no…" Hiccup whispered fearfully, seeing that the small hopeful spark in Zenna's violet eyes was once again gone. Zenna just stared straight ahead, looking at Hiccup with a blank expression.

Hiccup immediately panicked and took her back to Gothi's.

"She's…_relapsed?_" Henna and Edgar both said in horror. Gothi nodded grimly and wrote down more runes. "I'm afraid so. Apparently the fire triggered something about Elias' death and pulled her back into her depression. It's going to take an even longer time for her to fully recover now…" Gobber sighed, translating the runes.

Stoick sighed heavily and looked down at his son, who was crying again. Once again, his son blamed himself for this and this time would not take any word saying that it wasn't. Zenna was so close to being put back together but had been shattered again. And this time, Hiccup feared that she might not ever be put back together again…

Zenna didn't even notice the people surrounding her in concern…

All she could see were the flames of dragon fire that had killed her brother…

**Yeah, about the part of Haggard and his gang I'd like to explain. The search for those no good thugs took longer than expected so that's why Zenna had refused to go outside for three weeks, not only because of her depression but also due to fear of being attacked by Haggard the Cutthroat and his gang again. So seeing them again pretty much made her feel worse.**

**If you wanna know more, PM me ;)**


	10. She's Back

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed but I just really wanted to post something for you guys…**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Chapter 10: She's Back.**

For another week, Zenna remained stone faced and completely unresponsive. Even when Astrid and the other Viking teens visited and tried everything from having the Twins head butt each other senseless and Snotlout making silly faces and falling flat on his face, Zenna refused to show emotion.

Hiccup tried really hard to remain cheerful all week. He knew he had to keep his chin up for Zenna but it was so hard. All he wanted now was for Zenna to get better. All he wanted now was to go home with Zen and hang out with her again like old times. All he wanted now was his best friend in the whole, wide world…

Then one night after the depressing week, Hiccup was awoken from his sleep when he heard screams coming from Zenna's room. Quickly getting out of bed, Hiccup made his way to his best friend's room. Zenna was thrashing around in her sleep, screaming at the top of her lungs while Gothi was trying her best to calm her down.

"Zen! Zen, wake up! Wake up!" Hiccup said frantically, shaking Zenna awake. Bolting upright from bed, Zenna stared at Hiccup and Gothi in shock for a few minutes before reverting back to her blank state. Gothi sighed sadly and looked at Hiccup. The young Viking teen looked tired as he turned to the elder and politely asked her to leave.

When Gothi had gone, Hiccup turned to Zenna who was still staring at him with a blank look on her face as he sat on her bed right next to her.

Hiccup could feel all the weeks of sadness and loss beginning to spill from his eyes in the form of tears as he began to cry.

"Zenna, please…Please don't do this anymore…I've tried so hard…Tried so hard to stay happy so you can feel better…But I can't do this anymore, Zen. I want you back…I miss your smile, I miss your laugh and I…I miss your voice, Zenna. I miss _you_…Please come back…I've already lost Mom, I've lost Eli…_I don't wanna lose you too, Zen…_" Hiccup choked out before he buried his face in his hands and cried.

That's when a small spark lit up Zenna's eyes. Blinking, Zenna saw Hiccup crying much to her worry. Suddenly, all the events of the past few weeks flashed before Zenna's eyes and she realized what she had doing to her best friend all along.

She had been breaking poor Hiccup's heart all this time…in the worst way possible.

Through her silence.

"_Hi-Hiccup…?_"

Hiccup's head suddenly snapped up when he heard that small voice, raspy from all the screaming, crying and refusal to speak for roughly four whole weeks, say his name. Through his tears, Hiccup saw Zenna looking at him with a pained expression and her own violet eyes filling with tears.

"_Zenna…?_" Hiccup whispered, reaching out to touch her. "Oh, Hiccup!" Zenna cried suddenly flinging herself into Hiccup's arms. Hiccup gently cradled her in his arms as she sobbed. "Hiccup, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Zenna whimpered, tears running down her face like waterfalls. Hiccup cried with her and soothingly rocked her back and forth.

"Oh, Zen…Zen, you have no idea how good it is to hear your voice again…I've missed you so much…" he whispered to her, his voice cracking. The two best friends cried for a few more minutes until they managed to calm each other down. Hiccup, overcome with emotion, softly kissed Zenna's forehead before gliding his lips down to her cheek. Zenna held onto Hiccup as if her life depended on it. When all was calm, the two of them decided that it was best to just go to sleep.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry…I was just so…I was just so lost and confused when Eli died that I…that I forgot that I wasn't alone. I still had Mom, Dad…and you. I forgot that you were always right there with me and I pushed you away…I'm really sorry…" Zenna apologized as she and Hiccup decided to lie down on her bed.

Hiccup smiled and lovingly brushed aside Zenna's bangs from her face. "Don't worry about it, Zen. All that matters to me now is that you're finally okay…" he whispered as he embraced her. Zenna smiled a bit and returned the hug. Hiccup then gently kissed her cheek and murmured, "I love you so much, Zen. Don't ever forget that…"

Zenna felt a warm, fuzzy feeling envelop her as she kissed Hiccup on the cheek as well. "I love you too, Hiccup…I love you so much…" she whispered smoothing down Hiccup's russet locks.

Hiccup began to softly sing his lullaby while gently stroking Zenna's cheek. Zenna sighed contentedly as she snuggled closer to Hiccup and fell asleep. Pretty soon, Hiccup fell asleep too, happy that his best friend was finally back…

**I hope you guys like it. I'm going to be pretty busy for a while due to school so I won't really be able to update that often for now. See you later, FanFiction readers and writers ;)**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	11. Childhood's Bliss

**This chapter…will make you go **_**aaaww **_**at least a hundred times ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD and all rights go to its respective owners**

**Chapter 11: Childhood's Bliss**

"Zen…Zen…It's okay, Zen…I'm here…I'm right here…" Hiccup's soft voice brought Zenna out her terrifying dream of watching Elias getting roasted alive again and she woke up shivering and shaking like a leaf.

"Nightmares, again?" Hiccup whispered as he held the young girl's quivering form close. "Y-Yeah…" Zenna whimpered, letting a few tears out as she buried her face in Hiccup's green tunic. Hiccup gently smoothed Zenna's raven black hair back and softly murmured comforting words into her ear.

"I won't let those nightmares hurt you, Zen…If anyone or anything ever tries to hurt you, I'll fight to the death to keep all those bad things away…I will never leave you…_I'll always be right here, Zen…_" the 12 year old Viking boy whispered. Zenna got her face out of Hiccup's tunic and looked at him with watery eyes. "Swear to all the gods in Valhalla?" she asked quietly. "I swear it." Hiccup promised, kissing the top of Zenna's head.

Comforted, Zenna snuggled closer to Hiccup. It was still barely sunrise and she still wanted to sleep. But oddly enough, Zenna couldn't sleep at all. In fact, she whispered to Hiccup, "I'm bored and I don't wanna sleep anymore." Hiccup softly laughed and said, "Same here."

Getting out of bed, both friends rummaged through their things to look for something to do until morning officially came.

"Should we play our music?" Zenna suggested, holding up her lute. "Gothi's still asleep. Let's not wake her up." Hiccup advised.

"We can try fiddling with some of your inventions?" Zenna said, holding the sheep contraption this time. "I don't think we should risk breaking stuff while we're testing it out." Hiccup shook his head.

"Drawing?" Zenna suggested again. Hiccup smiled and took out his pencils and parchment. "What should we draw?" he asked. Zenna shrugged. "Anything our minds come up with." She answered, taking a pencil and began to doodle. Hiccup lit a candle so there could be more light and started drawing too.

After a while, both of them finished and decided to show each other their drawings. Hiccup had drawn another portrait of Zenna, this time she was wearing a violet dress with a silver circlet on her head. He'd also written in runic '_Princess Zenna, My Best Friend._' Underneath the drawing. Zenna, on the other hand, drew a portrait of Hiccup with a Viking helmet fit for a Chief on his head and dressed in battle armor. She'd written under the drawing, '_Hiccup, the Greatest of the Great and My Best Friend._'

Hiccup and Zenna laughed, amused and impressed of their work. "I'm no princess, Hicc." Zenna giggled, blushing a bit. "Well, I don't really look like much of a Chief either Zen." Hiccup told her, blushing even more.

Done with drawing, the two best friends decided to have a pillow fight. Feathers soon began to float around the room as they whacked each other with their pillows.

"Take this!" Zenna shrieked with laughter as she launched her pillow at Hiccup. "Ha! Missed me!" the 12 year old Viking boy laughed as he ducked. In retaliation, Zenna launched herself at Hiccup and began tickling him!

"Aahh! No, Zen! Anything but this! Hahahahaha!" Hiccup howled as Zenna tickled his sides. "Surrender!" Zenna giggled before laughing when Hiccup began tickling _her! _"I will not yield!" Hiccup grinned as he and Zenna rolled around the floor laughing. Their laughter was so loud that it woke Gothi up, who tottered over to see what was going on.

Imagine how surprised the elder was to see Hiccup and Zenna playfully wrestling each other like little kids, the two of them laughing without a care in the world. Zenna immediately noticed Gothi standing in the doorway along with Hiccup.

"Morning Gothi!" "What's for breakfast?" Zenna and Hiccup greeted her. Gothi took a minute to take this happy scene in before smiling and left to make breakfast.

Hiccup and Zenna looked at each other and smiled. "You wanna go outside later and play?" Hiccup asked Zenna shyly. The young Fiersome girl smiled and gently bumped her nose against Hiccup's. "I would love that…" she whispered. Hiccup smiled and softly kissed her forehead. Then they both tidied up the room and went to go get breakfast.

**Yep, tons of best friend fluff. I warned you ;)**


	12. You and Me Me and You

**Back with another update ;)**

**Hiccupisnotuseless, your suggestion of a flashback scene for Zenna isn't included here yet but this little chapter sets the stage for it. I just hope you and everyone else enjoy this chapter for now ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD**

**Chapter 12: You and Me; Me and You**

After a good breakfast that early morning, Hiccup and Zenna left Gothi's house and trekked over to the woods. They played tag and hide-and-seek, laughing as they raced around the trees. Zenna ran on ahead calling over her shoulder, "Try and catch me, Fishbone!"

When she didn't hear a reply, Zenna turned around and saw that Hiccup wasn't behind her! Confused, Zenna looked around but found no trace of the emerald eyed Viking boy.

Suddenly…

"BOO!"

Zenna let out a squeal as Hiccup jumped out from behind a nearby tree and launched a tickle attack on her! "Bwaaahahahahahahahahaha! Hiccup, it tickles! Stop it!" Zenna laughed as she tried to wriggle out of the boy's grasp. "That's exactly what it's supposed to do!" Hiccup giggled but eventually released her.

After that little bout of mischief, the duo decided to rest underneath a pine tree. Rays of early morning light filtered through the branches and the forest floor was dappled with the colors of early morning. Zenna smiled as she leaned her head against the bark of the pine tree she and Hiccup were resting under. Breathing in the fresh scent of summer, Zenna slid her hand into Hiccup's. Hiccup responded in kind by gently kissing her cheek, making Zenna smile.

"You have a really pretty smile…" Hiccup said shyly. "You think so? Th-thank you…" Zenna mumbled, a little embarrassed. Then she looked at Hiccup right in the eye.

"You've been by my side this whole time, Hiccup…Even when it looked like there was no hope for me; you never gave up on me. I just realized that…that I haven't thanked you for it…" Zenna said slowly. Hiccup smiled and gently cupped her cheek in his warm hand. "Seeing you happy again is already more than enough for me, Zen." He told her softly. Zenna sighed and leaned into Hiccup's touch. She had always thought of Hiccup as a really sweet boy but now, she felt like she was starting to develop a crush. A crush that seemed like not such a bad idea…

But Zenna couldn't help but also feel that something about this seemed…_off._ It was like there was some strange force holding her back from falling in love with Hiccup…but what was it?

All those strange thoughts vanished from Zenna's mind as she felt Hiccup's lips on her forehead and she found herself pressed close to him in a loving embrace, Hiccup murmuring sweet words into her ear.

"No matter what, Zen, I'm here for you…I'll protect you from any and every kind of danger. You and me…Me and you…I'll always be here, Zenna." Hiccup whispered gently to the young girl. Zenna smiled and carefully brushed Hiccup's bangs away from his face. "And I'll always be here for you too, Hiccup. It's you and me against whatever the world throws at us and I'll always have your back." She promised wholeheartedly.

Morning quickly changed into noon as the two best friends just stayed in the forest together. When Hiccup and Zenna felt like they needed to eat lunch, Zenna immediately suggested going over to her house. Henna and Edgar were preparing the family's famous fish stew when the two Viking teens came in.

"Hi Mom! Hi Dad!" Zenna all but shouted with a smile.

You can imagine how surprised Henna and Edgar were, they both practically jumped up a good foot into the air! But when they realized that it was their _daughter_ greeting them, both of them were overjoyed.

"Zenna! Zenna, dear you're back! You're back!" Henna cried out, rushing to embrace her sweet baby girl and lavish her with kisses. Edgar had tears in his eyes as he picked Zenna up and cheerfully swung her around. "Oh my precious little gemstone, your voice is the sweetest sound I've ever heard!" he boomed joyfully. Zenna giggled. "I missed you two as well. What's for lunch? Hiccup and I are _starving!_" she laughed.

Edgar and Henna immediately set the table and got the food ready. "Tuck in, Hiccup. Have a taste of our Fiersome Fish Stew." Edgar chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "It's a family specialty. The best fish stew this side of Midgard." Henna smiled, offering the Chief's son a chair next to Zenna.

Hiccup smiled shyly and didn't really say much throughout the meal but ate heartily along with Zenna, who seemed to be trying to make up for all the weeks of being non-verbal by gabbing away to her parents of almost every topic she could come up with. Hiccup couldn't help but smile widely as he saw the familiar spark in Zenna's pretty violet eyes that seemed brighter than ever before. After that wonderful meal, Hiccup and Zenna went around the village. Vikings greeted Zenna and were instantly greeted back by her, making them all smile. A few Vikings, particularly the women, couldn't help but secretly giggle as they watched Hiccup and Zenna walk around hand-in-hand. They were looking more like a couple with every passing second.

And when Hiccup and Zenna found Astrid and the gang in one of the grazing fields with the Twins doing some yak tipping, that's when the duo began to feel that something was up when they saw the knowing smirks on their friends' faces.

"It's good to see you again back to your old self, Zen." Astrid said, hugging the Fiersome girl. "Yeah, sorry if I made you guys worry." Zenna said apologetically.

"Hey, did you know that it was _Hiccup_ who saved you from Haggard the Cutthroat and his gang? I honestly didn't think he had it in him." Snotlout piped up before looking at Hiccup, who warily took a step back but looked shocked as well upon realizing that the Jorgenson boy had actually witnessed the thing he now called The Cutthroat Gang Incident.

"Relax 'cuz, I'm in no mood to mess with ya' today. Just wanna let you know that that thing you did with Haggard and his gang-it's worthy of respect." Snotlout told him casually. "Uh, wow…thanks Snotlout…" Hiccup mumbled, still a bit stunned.

"Don't mention it. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop giving you a hard time, though." Snotlout said coolly. Hiccup gulped while Zenna took out one of her battle sticks.

"Careful, Snotlout. Don't make me use this on you." She said, confidently twirling her stick before giving Snotlout a good bonk on the head! Fishlegs couldn't help but laugh out loud as Snotlout winced and clutched his head in pain.

"Do it again!" Ruffnut yelled as she and her brother tipped over another hapless yak. "But hit him harder this time!" Tuffnut whooped while the yak dolefully mooed.

Zenna smiled, shaking her head at the Thorston Twins' insane antics and began to put some of the yaks back on their feet.

"Let me help you with that!" Fishlegs said politely and then he and the others began putting the yaks upright. And all the while, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut kept their eyes focused on Hiccup and Zenna who didn't seem to notice them. They were too busy putting yaks back up while talking like they hadn't talked in ages.

"You think they're a couple now?" Ruffnut whispered to Astrid. "I dunno. Maybe…" Astrid shrugged as she watched Zenna laugh over something Hiccup said.

Once all the yaks were put back on their feet, Hiccup and Zenna quickly excused themselves to go hang out in the woods again. This time, they went to a nearby river and skipped stones as well as waded in the cool water. At one point Hiccup tried to catch a fish which, somehow, managed to wriggle into his tunic! Zenna was laughing uproariously as the hapless young Viking boy danced and flailed about with the fish still flopping about in his tunic until he finally got it out.

"That…was…so funny…! I bet Elias would've laughed until he peed himself stupid!" Zenna gasped between giggles. Then, her expression turned sad as she remembered her dear brother. Hiccup saw this and immediately went to Zenna's side as she began to tear up.

"Zen, you okay?" Hiccup asked her softly. Zenna slightly nodded but a few tears began to slip down her face. "Hey…hey…it's okay…We're gonna be okay…" Hiccup whispered to her as he gently kissed her tears away. Zenna took a shuddery breath and calmed down. "You're right…yeah…we'll be okay…we'll be okay…" she said to herself. Then she looked into Hiccup's emerald green eyes, which reflected her own violet eyes in them.

Where her heart should have been fluttering in her chest, Zenna felt…calm. If she had a crush on Hiccup now, which she did have, she would've felt nervous, jumpy and just plain jittery being this close to the boy. But she didn't exactly feel anything…romantic.

Why was that?

"Remember Zen: You and Me; Me and You." Hiccup said gently. And oddly enough, _he _didn't feel anything romantic for Zenna either. At times like these, he would have started falling for his best friend now. But his heart still belonged to Astrid. The 12 year old boy was so busy wondering about his love for the blonde shield maiden while also thinking about his fierce devotion to his black haired best friend that he didn't notice Zenna until she placed a hand on his cheek. Hiccup instantly snapped back to attention and looked at Zenna.

"Should we head back?" Zenna cocked her head. "Yeah…we should." Hiccup mumbled. Then he brightened up. "You and Me." He told Zenna. "Me and You." Zenna smiled back at him. Both friends walked back to the village, laughing merrily the whole way.

But all the while, both friends couldn't help but think that maybe their romantic feelings toward each other…weren't really romantic at all…

**Next chapter will be a bit better. And my update for Riders and Defenders of Berk will be probably ready by tomorrow evening ;)**


	13. Realization

**This chapter is dedicated to Hiccupisnotuseless ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD and DreamWorks Animation has all rights to it as well as Cressida Cowell **

**Chapter 13: Realization**

Zenna went back home that evening. And her parents couldn't be any happier. They invited Hiccup and Stoick to dine with them. Zenna, naturally, sat beside Hiccup. The three parents watched as the duo talked over bowls of Fiersome Fish Stew and noticed that they were both very happy to be together.

"They're a lovely couple, aren't they?" Henna whispered to Edgar and Stoick as Hiccup laughed as Zenna told him a joke. "I haven't seen my daughter this happy in ages…" Edgar smiled lovingly as his beautiful wife. Stoick chuckled and took a swig of mead. "I wouldn't be surprised if they decide to marry when they come of age!" he boomed, loud enough for Hiccup and Zenna to hear.

Zenna immediately blushed while Hiccup looked at Stoick with a stunned look. Stoick laughed. "What? I call it when I see it." He laughed, winking at his son. Hiccup just blushed again while Zenna just quietly ate her stew.

"Now, now Stoick…Let's not get too hasty arranging dowries here." Henna smiled, her eyes twinkling with amusement. "I doubt Hiccup has plans yet. And I'm sure my little girl hasn't got any plans either." Edgar grinned at his daughter, who smiled shyly.

The meal continued with some jokes and conversations between the adults while Hiccup and Zenna ate and occasionally glanced at each other. They were both rather surprised over what their parents had said and weren't really sure how to respond to it. Sure they were close…

But seriously? _Marriage?_

They were both 12 years old for Freya's sake!

And…they weren't even fully sure if they really _were _a couple…

Zenna noticed that whenever she was with Hiccup, she didn't really feel anything akin to love. Sure, she always felt happy whenever he was around. But it felt like the kind of happiness you usually have when you're with friends. It wasn't the butterflies-in-your-tummy, whirly swirly kind of happiness you got whenever your crush or lover was around. She just felt happy with Hiccup but not exactly _romantically _happy.

And Hiccup felt exactly the same. Yes, he loved Zenna…but not in the way he loved Astrid. Being in love with Astrid…that was different. Whenever the tough Hofferson girl was around, Hiccup would automatically go from socially awkward to _incredibly _socially awkward. With Zenna…Hiccup felt at ease and didn't screw up so much compared to whenever Astrid was there. In fact, he saw Zenna as the sister he never had.

These thoughts were still whirling in both kids' heads long after they had gone to bed.

Hiccup quietly lay on his bed, thinking and thinking until he finally got it. He didn't love Zenna in a romantic way but in a family way. He loved the girl the same way her older brother did. And he also realized that he didn't want to go into a relationship with Zenna because he was scared. Scared of risking tearing their friendship apart if they _did _become boyfriend and girlfriend but it didn't work out!

'_I need to tell Zen about this-tomorrow…Oh Odin, help me find the right words…_' Hiccup thought as he fell asleep.

Little did he know that Zenna was thinking the exact same thing. Not only did she realize that her love for Hiccup wasn't romantic love…she remembered that there was one, very special boy out there…that she still loved.

Clutching, the silver pendant she never, not ever in a million years, dared to take off Zenna allowed her mind to wander to that sad, yet oh-so-perfect day…

'"I can't believe you're really leaving…"_ Eret sighed sadly as he watched his father help Edgar and Henna load the Fiersome family's trunks onto the ship. Once that ship was loaded, Zenna knew that she will have to join her family on deck so they could sail away from the South and off to their new home._

_And that also meant that she and Eret had to say their goodbyes now…_

_The then eight year old Fiersome girl looked up at the 13 year old, broad-shouldered boy standing in front of her. As usual, Zenna felt her heart beat faster. Deciding that she wanted to see eye-to-eye with Eret, Zenna climbed atop a crate._

"I can't really believe it either…But that doesn't mean we won't ever see each other again. For all I know, I bet you're planning to follow our ship on your dad's once we set sail." _She said brightly, smiling knowingly. Eret blushed a bit and laughed. _"I _was _planning to do that. But then again, I'm not yet exactly old enough to captain dad's boat on my own…" _he admitted sheepishly. Then he looked at Zenna right in the eye, the young girl letting herself get lost in Eret's deep brown eyes._

"But I promise you, Zenna…When I'm old enough to sail on my own, I'm sailing right over to your new home. Until then, I hope you can wait for me to get to you." _He said gently. Zenna smiled and gently wrapped her arms around Eret's neck, placing her head on his right shoulder. _"I'll wait for you, Eret. I'll even wait a thousand years if I have to." _She whispered, tears slipping down her face and dropping onto Eret's woolen shirt. That's when she felt tears soaking her own violet tunic. Eret was crying too, hugging Zenna like his life depended on it._

"I'm gonna miss you, Zenna..." _Eret choked out, still crying. _"I'll miss you too, Eret…" _Zenna whispered, tears still slipping down her face. Gently, Eret brushed her tears away and tenderly cupped Zenna's face in his hand. Zenna smiled and leaned a bit closer until…her lips brushed against Eret's._

_That had to be the happiest day of Zenna's life._

_Zenna felt like she could just melt into a puddle right then and there as she and Eret held onto each other and kissed. She was pretty sure that Eret was thinking the exact same thing as their lips meshed together perfectly and as the boy, who was well on his way to becoming a man, gently held her in his arms._

_After what seemed like a perfect eternity Zenna and Eret pulled away from each other, the both of them a little out of breath. Then they both grinned at each other, thrilled at what just happened._

_Their first kiss._

"Wow…" _Zenna breathed out. _"Yeah…Wow…" _Eret breathed out as well, also amazed. Violet eyes met brown as both of them said the three words that would forever set their love in stone…_

"_I love you…_"'

Zenna knew then that she could never love Hiccup in a romantic sense. She loved him only like a brother, like Elias.

And her reason?

It's because she still loves Eret.

**Read and review whenever and whatever you want, fellow writers and reader.**


	14. A Talk and A Friendship Made Stronger

**Sorry if this chapter's a little short, guys. I have exams coming up next week so I gotta put my writing on hold for a while. Don't worry, it won't be long. And this story is gonna wrap up pretty nicely in the next update so please be patient ;)**

**Note: I do NOT own HTTYD (No matter how much I wish I did -_-…)**

**Chapter 14: A Talk and A Friendship Made Stronger**

Sometimes best friends don't need to tell each other when or where they were gonna talk. They just happen to meet up at the exact same spot and time and just talk. In Hiccup and Zenna's case, this happened the next day when they met up in the woods again that afternoon.

"Hey, Zen." Hiccup said upon seeing the Fiersome girl. "Hiya, Hicc." Zenna greeted the boy. For a minute or two, the two best friends just stood around awkwardly and unable to say anything. Every once and a while, Hiccup would mumble something under his breath or Zenna would look like she was about to say something only to close her mouth once again.

Finally they both looked at each other and nodded before sitting down under a tree. They needed to talk.

"Zenna…There's…there's something I have to tell you…" Hiccup began slowly. "I need to tell you something too, Hiccup…" Zenna said as well, making Hiccup look at her curiously.

"Oh? Okay…well, ladies first…" Hiccup said awkwardly. Zenna nodded, pursing her lips as she carefully thought out what she was going to say. She was wondering whether she should tell Hiccup about Eret but then decided against it. She wasn't sure how Hiccup would react to finding out that she had a childhood sweetheart plus, she didn't really want anyone to know about it…yet.

Maybe one day, when she and Eret were reunited, she would tell Hiccup…But for now, she just had to tell him one thing.

"You know I love you, Hiccup…I really love you…The thing is…it's not the kind of love your Dad's thinking of…You're a really great guy, Hicc…You're…you're one of the bravest, most caring, smartest, strongest and sweetest people I've ever known…You're like a brother to me, Hiccup. You're as great a brother as Eli was. And…well, that's kind of what I only see in you. Elias and I've always thought of you as our brother and even with Eli gone, I still consider you my brother. So, Hiccup, I hope you're okay with all this just being…_this_." Zenna said slowly, gesturing to Hiccup and herself.

Hiccup grinned at her. "You just gestured to both of us." He chuckled, making Zenna chuckle as well.

Then his expression turned serious.

"If it's okay with you, Zen…Can we just be friends? I-I'm not really sure either if I see us…together in the future. But…I-I still think you're an amazing, kindhearted and courageous girl. A-And I think that any boy who would be your boyfriend in the future is going to be the luckiest guy in the whole world. And as long as that guy treats you right with all the love and respect you so rightfully deserve, I'll support you two all the way no matter what." Hiccup told Zenna, stuttering a bit but managed to keep his composure.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two friends so they could let all of the words they had said to each other sink in. It was a little while later before they could speak again.

"So…"

"So…"

Hiccup and Zenna then looked at each other and then grinned.

"Friends forever." Hiccup smiled. "Friends forever." Zenna smiled as well. Then the two of them sealed their friendship with a handshake followed by a hug.

"Best friends forever, Zenna. And I'll always love you…" Hiccup whispered in Zenna's ear. Zenna just smiled and cuddled up with Hiccup as the afternoon breeze blew through the trees.

They were just best friends…but Hiccup and Zenna both knew that their friendship was going to be one of their most treasured shared things ever and they knew better than to risk tearing it apart by going into a relationship neither were sure of. They were just best friends…

And the two of them were more than okay with it.

**I hope this satisfies your cravings for now ;)**

**Later ;)**

**-GuardianDragon98**


	15. Come Fly With Me Into A Fantasy

**Well guys, this story has come to an end. Thank you all so much for supporting this little side story to The Fiersome Chronicles, it really makes me happy to have made you all happy with this story ;)**

**As for my Riders and Defenders of Berk story, it might take a while again for me to update because school is pretty hectic these days.**

**And for my planned HTTYD2 story, still working on the draft but I promise to post that story SOON. No definite date of publishing yet but it WILL be soon!**

**Anyways, thank you all again for supporting this story ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own HTTYD nor do I own the lyrics of "Into A Fantasy" by Alexander Rybak. All rights to both the films and the song go to each of their respective owners**

**-GuardianDragon98**

**Chapter 15: Come Fly With Me Into A Fantasy**

A few days had passed since Hiccup and Zenna had their talk. During that time, they both made sure to be very clear in explaining to their parents…as well as the rest of the village that they were only best friends and nothing more. Of course, some people chose to continue giggling and cooing over how adorable the two were but majority of the Berkians understood.

Hiccup and Zenna continued to have their own little adventures, playing in the woods while hunting for trolls and such things young Viking children usually do. But then on one particular day, Zenna went to go visit Hiccup in the forge only to receive a note from a smiling Gobber.

"Lad's gone out. Said he wanted you to have this." The one-armed and one-legged blacksmith told her. Zenna looked at the note curiously. It read:

**Meet me at the woods. Bring your lute.**

**-Hiccup**

**PS: Happy Friendaversary!**

Zenna could have smacked herself silly when she read that last part. Holy Shields, she had _completely _forgotten about her and Hiccup's Friendaversary!

"Holy Shields! I forgot! Stupid, stupid, stupid…!" Zenna cried out, face palming herself until Gobber stopped her. "Don't beat yourself up now, lass. But still, can't believe how fast time flies. Seems like it was only yesterday when I saw you and Elias running around with Hiccup as wee ones." Gobber chuckled, fondly recalling those memories.

Zenna sighed wistfully and smiled.

Had it really been four years since she met that scrawny, lovable toothpick of a boy? For Zenna, it seemed like it had all happened in a flash…

But Zenna quickly snapped out of her reverie, said goodbye to Gobber and rushed to her house to grab her lute.

"Why hello there, love. What's the rush?" Henna asked as her daughter burst through the door. "No time to explain, Mom!" Zenna said hurriedly as she ran up the stairs. Henna looked at Edgar, who curiously looked up as the sound of various objects being thrown around resounded from upstairs. "Everything alright, Zenna?" Edgar called out. The 12 year old girl then came back downstairs clutching her lute.

"Sorry, Dad! Can't talk! Friendaversary! Bye!" Zenna said over her shoulder as she raced out of the house, nearly bumping into Stoick who had come to visit the Fiersomes.

"_Friendaversary?_ What is she going on about?" Stoick said as he entered the house, looking back at the young girl's retreating form as she ran off.

A flash of recognition lit up Henna's eyes and she smiled. "I better start baking a cake for her and Hiccup then." She chuckled, going into the kitchen. Edgar also had a pretty good idea on what his wife was up to and looked at Stoick with a grin.

"Hard to believe that it's been four years since my family and I've settled here on Berk, eh Stoick?" he asked the Chief. Stoick was confused…until he remembered what day today was.

The four year anniversary of the day the Fiersome family arrived on Berk…which was also the four year anniversary of the day his son and Zenna first met…

Hiccup had just finished fine tuning his violin when Zenna arrived with her lute, panting out apologies as quick as she could.

"Hiccup, I'm so sorry that I don't have a gift! It's just been such a crazy month what with my depression, I had a lot of things on my mind, lots of things to do…I-I forgot about today! I'm so sorry!" Zenna sputtered out, feeling ashamed and embarrassed at the same time.

Hiccup softly laughed. "Zen, it's okay. I understand." He said simply and then handed Zenna a small stack of papers. The young Fiersome girl carefully set down her lute and scanned the various sheets. Her eyes widened in amazement as she realized what Hiccup had written on them.

"Music notes…lyrics…Hiccup…_You wrote me a song?_" she said, breathless with amazement. Hiccup smiled shyly and held up his violin. "It's my gift to you. And…maybe since you don't have a gift for me, you can make up for that by singing the song with me?" he asked timidly.

Zenna didn't need to be asked twice. She instantly nodded and, with Hiccup on his violin, began to strum her lute. As they played, Hiccup began to sing…

**Hiccup**

_I have a dream. You are there._

_High above the clouds somewhere._

_Rain is falling from the skies,_

_But it never touches you;_

_You're way up high!_

Sweet music flowed from both kids' instruments. Hiccup nodded to Zenna her cue, and the young girl smiled and opened her mouth.

**Zenna**

_No more worries, no more fears._

_You have made them disappear._

_Sadness tried to steal show,_

_But now it feels like many years ago._

Zenna strummed her lute happily as she and Hiccup continued their little musical performance. Unknown to the two, Stoick and Zenna's parents had heard the music and were now following it to the woods.

**Hiccup**

_And I, I will be with you every step!_

**Zenna**

_Tonight, I found a friend in you._

**Hiccup and Zenna**

_And I'll keep you close forever._

When the three of them finally found out where the music was coming from, Stoick, Henna and Edgar were greeted by the most wonderful sight: Hiccup and Zenna, playing the violin and lute, as they danced and sang together.

**Hiccup and Zenna**

_Come fly with me (oh whoa, oh whoa)_

_Into a fantasy (oh whoa, oh whoa)_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be,_

_Come fly with me!_

Hiccup and Zenna both smiled as they continued singing the song, blissfully unaware of their little audience.

**Zenna**

_We can fly all day long._

_Show me the world, sing me a song._

**Hiccup**

_Tell me what the future holds._

_You and me, we'll paint it all in gold!_

Hiccup skillfully weaved his bow through his trusty violin as he danced around Zenna, the young girl laughing as she worked her fingers on her lute's strings.

**Hiccup**

_And I, I will believe your every word!_

**Zenna**

_Cause I, I have a friend in you._

**Hiccup and Zenna**

_We'll always stay together!_

_Come fly with me (oh whoa, oh whoa)_

_Into a fantasy (oh whoa, oh whoa)_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be,_

_Come fly with me!_

Henna and Edgar were close to crying tears of joy as they watched their daughter enjoy herself with her music, glad beyond words to see Zenna finally fully back to her old self. Stoick, on the other hand, watched in awe as his son played his violin and sang.

**Hiccup**

_And I, I will be with you every step!_

Hiccup sang this line as he played a long slow note as he and Zenna danced around each other.

**Zenna**

_Tonight, I found a friend in you._

_And I'll keep you close forever._

Zenna sang gloriously, flashing Hiccup her biggest and brightest smile. Hiccup smiled and began to do a little silly dance, making Zenna laugh as he continued singing, whilst playfully poking her in the stomach with his bow.

**Hiccup**

_Come fly with me_

_Into a fantasy_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be,_

_Come fly with me!_

Then, together, Hiccup and Zenna both sang the last few lines of their duet.

**Hiccup and Zenna**

_Come fly with me (oh whoa, oh whoa)_

_Into a fantasy (oh whoa, oh whoa)_

_Where you can be_

_Whoever you want to be,_

_Come fly with me!_

The music ended with a grand crescendo and then, Hiccup and Zenna laughed.

"Holy Shields, Hiccup! You're incredible! Just incredible!" Zenna laughed, putting down her lute before throwing her arms around the scrawny boy. Hiccup dropped his violin in surprise but gladly returned the hug.

"They'll remember this Friendaversary forever, of that I am sure." Stoick smiled, seeing how happy his son was, before motioning to Henna and Edgar to follow him back to the village. Hiccup and Zenna didn't see their parents at all for they were too busy hugging.

Zenna sighed happily and rested her head on Hiccup's shoulder. Sure, she missed her brother and losing him still hurt. But Zenna now knew that she wasn't alone. Her best friend in the whole world was with her and he vowed to never leave her. And she, in turn, vowed to always have his back no matter what…

Hiccup smiled as he held Zenna close. No matter how hard things will get, he'll always be there for his best friend in the entire world. They've got each other's backs. And Hiccup swore that he will always protect Zenna, no matter what life throws at them…

"We're gonna be okay…" Hiccup whispered to Zenna. "I know…I know…" Zenna replied, already coming back from pain.

**END**


End file.
